


Sleep Tight

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco loves it, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hung Harry Potter, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Old Age, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Sweet Harry, Top Harry Potter, fluffy stuff at the end, for Draco's 39th birthday, harry is horny as fuck, i guess, i mean they're only 39 but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco is sleeping, and Harry decides to give his husband his first birthday present





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> HEADS UP: If you can’t handle this type of fic, please leave and don’t read it. I have TAGGED Mildly Dubious Consent so it’s yourself that chose to read it, if you have any problems...KEEP IT TO YOURSELF, I’ll delete hate if I see it, thanks
> 
> Alright, happy birthday to Draco Malfoy, the one and only, Harry's husband, this dirty smut is for you.  
> To be honest I didn't think I'd make it in time, but turned out I did well under pressure lmao, anyway, enjoy this fic where Harry eats Draco out while he sleeps  
> Love y'all xoxo

 

 

Harry sneaked into the house quietly, it was well past midnight and he was sure he came home late. His mission with Ron got longer than he expected, turned out the dark wizard has friends, and two against twenty was rather a hard task, but he did complete the task and brought all of them back with Ron safely, Hermione had already healed the small injuries on both of them and went back home with her wife, Pansy. For Ron, Blaise had arrived at one in the morning in St. Mungo to bring Ron back home, but Harry, Harry didn’t want to worry Draco, so he didn’t call him, knowing Draco would be tired and asleep by now. And he was, Draco was sleeping on his back when he walked in, the blanket was pulled up to his waist and Draco was shirtless, Harry stared at his beautiful husband and chewed on his lips before tiptoeing into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

 

 

Harry got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was still wet, the water dropped down to his neck and trailed all the way down to his abdomen, he was about to grab his wand on the dresser when he let out a small gasp

 

 _“Holy—…_ ” Harry whispered, his mouth fell wide open. There were a few things that Harry realised, _first_ , Draco was now sleeping on his stomach, and the blanket has been kicked down to the end of the bed, revealing his pale delicate skin, his long hair fell gracefully everywhere and even on his face, _second_ , he was sleeping naked, and _third_ , Harry was hard. He looked down on his towel and cursed at his sensitive cock

 

“Must you always _be_ like this?” He pointed at his cock and muttered. Great, he was talking to his prick now, _just great._ He looked back at his husband and sighed, he always fell asleep so peacefully, and deep, one time Pansy had stumbled by mistake through their Floo while being drunk, she even broke a vase or two while Harry tried to calm her down, and after all of that, Harry returned to their bedroom to find Draco still deep in his sleep

 

“ _No_ ” He said to himself, he wouldn’t touch his husband while he was asleep…would he? “ _No_ ” He whispered again, but Draco has woken Harry up by sucking him off a few times now, so…Harry could do the same right? “ _No”_ He mumbled and Draco moved a bit in his sleep, his butt jiggling while he did it. Oh, Draco has a beautiful pair of arse that Harry loved caressing, he always like to spend a few minutes to put skin cream on Draco’s arse, of course it was Draco’s idea but Harry was pleased to do it every night. He kneeled down on the bed and the mattress dipped down from his weight, Harry’s hand came up to pushed Draco’s long blonde hair away, showing his picturesque face, his sharp jawline, his long eyelashes and his pink plum lips.

 

“Draco” He called, no answer, Draco was obviously deep in his sleep, as usual. Harry trailed his hand down Draco’s smooth back and he let out a shivering breath, Draco was spectacularly beautiful, the light from their lamp on the bedside table even made Draco look like a real angel, his hands were groping Draco’s arse. Merlin it felt so good in his hands, he pried it open to see Draco’s pink pucker, Harry licked his lips suddenly and he was sure his cock couldn’t get harder than this, he squeezed the creamy soft arse a few more times before taking it to another level.

 

He wandlessly lube Draco up, his thumb touching the perineum and slid it up to Draco’s entrance, he pushed in gently and gave out a shuddering breath as it sucked in Harry’s thumb perfectly and tightly

 

“Merlin” Harry whispered and pushed the thumb in further, Draco let out a small snore and buried his face in his pillow, his arms settling under it. Harry continued pushing in, this time, his other thumb joined in with the first, opening Draco up, the blonde’s legs shifted a bit but he was still sleeping, Harry couldn’t help but imagining how it would feel if his cock was in instead of his thumbs, but of course, he already knew how that feel, and good Godric he wanted to do it.

 

Harry bent down and kissed Draco’s inner thighs before planted kisses up to his husband’s arse, then as soon as he pulled his thumbs out, his tongue replaced it, he dived in and swirled his tongue around the tight hole, Draco let out a sigh and Harry continued eating his arse. Harry loved eating Draco out, he could do it for hours because Draco could make the most lustful sound every single time. It was magical that Draco still haven’t woken up yet while being rimmed like this, Harry prodded his tongue in deeper and pushed his index finger in along, that was when he heard a moan that was not his

 

“ _O-oh, fuck, Harry!_ ” Draco whined when he saw Harry eating him out, he arched his back and buried his whole face in the pillow, Harry lapped harder at Draco’s walls and sucked on it, the blonde made a muffled sound and his hair came down to grab Harry’s hair

 

“ _Harry, what are y—oh fuck”_ Draco wailed and his body jerked when Harry pulled his tongue out, then Harry began fingering Draco instead, he pushed two digits in and Draco moaned louder since Harry’s fingers were much longer and bigger than his tongue, opening Draco’s tight entrance up. Harry kissed Draco’s shoulder blade and planted a kiss on his cheek, whispering in his husband’s ear

 

“You’re so beautiful, do you know that?”

 

“ _I—oh, I know, but you can’t—…”_ Harry pushed another finger in and Draco didn’t finish his sentence, he grabbed the bedsheets and mumbled some incoherent words

 

“You did this to me yesterday too” Harry said

 

“ _But I did it because you were going to be late for work”_ Draco said while breathing heavily

 

“It’s the same” Harry pushed Draco’s long blonde hair to the other side and sucked on a sensitive spot on Draco’s neck

 

“ _Harry_ ” Draco moaned and arched his arse up a bit “ _Now”_

Harry knew Draco meant that he need to fuck him right now, but Harry has other things in mind, he wrapped his hand around Draco’s also hard cock and stroke it, and in a matter of seconds, Draco was coming, his cock twitched and spurted all over the bed, he collapsed down and breathing heavily. But Harry was not done, oh he wasn’t.

 

“Ready for round two?” He said, pulling the towel off his body, his hard cock leaking

 

“Wait, what? Now? R— _oh fuck”_ Draco squealed when Harry lined himself up against Draco’s loosen entrance, Harry made a few grumbling sound when he started pushing in, even though he had rimmed fingered the blonde, Draco’s hole still felt so tight wrapped around his cock.

 

“ _O-oh, god_ ” Draco moaned, his hair wet from the sweat, Harry casted an atmospheric charm wandlessly in their room to keep his husband from feeling too hot, then he began thrusting in deep “ _Harry what the—…”_

“I’m not done with you, honey” Harry said, nibbling on Draco’s ear while fucking him

 

“I cannot go for another— _oh fuck”_ Draco cried out, gripping on his pillow and took in Harry’s hard thrusts. His pace sped up and Harry dived in deeper, hitting Draco’s prostate repeatedly, the blonde’s mouth was opened wide as he struggled to find his breath. Harry pulled on Draco’s hair to lift his face up and kiss him, their lips connected and Harry plunged his tongue deep just like how he was fucking Draco, the blonde moaned through their kiss and grabbed Harry’s arm, urging him to move faster, so Harry rammed deeper, his body tensed up and soon he was shooting his loads inside his husband, sighing softly in satisfaction.

 

“Harry, _seriously_ ” Draco said in a shaky breath, Harry pulled out and lied down next to the blonde, pulling him back against his chest so he could spoon Draco “Where did you get all the strength?”

 

“Do you know what time is it?” He asked, ignoring Draco’s question because he already knew the answer, it was Draco.

 

“I guess it’s time for you to fuck your husband while he was sleeping, perhaps” Draco grumbled and Harry laughed

 

“Nope. It’s two in the morning, which means…”

 

“That you can fuck me while I sleep?”

 

“No, come on” Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around his husband’s torso, rubbing his nose against the blonde hair on Draco’s back, his hair always smelled so good, just like the rest of him “It’s your birthday now, happy birthday, Draco”

 

“I know I know” Draco replied “Just rub it in, Harry, I’m old, we all know it, now let’s get over it”

 

“You’re anything but old” Harry whispered “You’re as beautiful as ever, maybe even more”

 

“I’m 39 now”

 

“You’re beautiful” He kissed Draco’s shoulder twice and Draco chuckled a bit

 

“39”

 

“Still beautiful”

 

“I’m almost 40”

 

“All I hear is the sound of me hyperventilating because of your beauty” Harry joked and he heard Draco snorted

 

“Is that why you woke me up to fuck me?”

 

“Yeah, you can say so” Harry said and then added “I will still fuck you when we’re both old and wrinkly”

 

“Ew, Harry that’s gross” Draco laughed “But is that a promise?”

 

“That’s a promise, I love you” Harry said, his hand trailing down to Draco’s abdomen

 

“I love you— _Harry”_ Draco wiggled a bit when Harry’s fingers found his way inside Draco’s hole again “Are you for _real_?”

 

“Round 3?”

 

“ _Oh Harry_ , the kids” Draco moaned

 

“The kids are sleeping, and you’re mine” Harry said, kissing Draco’s neck, his fingers pushing in deeper, scissoring it again as Draco began writhing under his touch, his husband turned his face around and Harry quickly captured his lips in a searing kiss. They have been together for more than 19 years now, and not once did Harry ever get tired of the feeling of Draco’s lips connecting with his, the noises that mouth made and the way Draco’s tight heat wrapped around Harry every time he fucked him, knowing Harry was the only one that could make Draco sound like that. Twenty one years ago he didn’t even think he would survive or would be able to find his true love, but now, he has got everything he ever asked for, a family, children, friends and an angel sleeping in his arms everyday, Draco was his one and only, his forever and always, he was _the one_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_The End._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say I'm quite proud of this fic like, if you squint you can see that Harry still takes care of Draco even when they're fucking, that shows how much Harry loves Draco, the small things make it happen, anyway, I have been wanting to write this for a while now, I'm glad I finally stopped procrastinating and finished this. More fics will be posted as soon as I'm done handling life sksksk  
> Hope you like it, spam me with love in the comments, I really appreciate it xoxo


End file.
